


Prompt:  Christmas Fiction

by siriuslywinchester



Series: Formula 1 RPF Prompts [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Bird and his (not so) lovely singing voice ends up making Jaime Alguersuari sit through 'The Snowman', which causes an unexpected reaction.  written for <a href="http://winterbreakprompts.tumblr.com">winterbreakprompts</a> prompt #7:  Christmas Fiction</p><p>(and yes, i chose the snowman because it's pretty much the only christmas fiction i know well enough to write about)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt:  Christmas Fiction

"We're walking in the air, we're floating in the moonlit sky. The people far below are sleeping as we fly," Sam sang, squeaking a little as he tried to hit the high notes of a choir boy.

"What the fuck are you singing?" Jaime asked, emerging from the kitchen to hand Sam a beer. He cracked his own can open and sucked up the froth that escaped.

"How do you not know that song? Everyone knows that song!" Sam looked flabbergasted. He thought everyone had at least heard the song, if not seen the film, "Have you never seen _'The Snowman'_?"

"What the hell is that?," Jaime asked, slumping onto the sofa and pulling a cushion from behind him. He threw the cushion towards Sam, who placed it behind him and stood up.

"Seriously, you've never seen _'The Snowman?'_ Dude, we have to watch it."

"What's it about, sounds like a kids thing?" Jaime asked, a little confused about why Sam was so shocked he had never heard of the song or the film.

Sam stood up and walked over to scan his DVD shelf,

"It's about this little kid who has built a snowman. He wakes up in the middle of the night and the snowman has come alive. They hang out, like messing about by the fire and the freezer and then the snowman takes him for a fly around," Sam explained.

"A fly around? What the fuck?" Jaime asked, "And you... like this film or something? It's sounds pretty lame, man."

"It's a classic. Come on, lets watch it," Sam pulled a DVD off the shelf, opened the case and slotted the disk into the DVD player.

He sat back in his chair, tucking his feet under his legs, placing the spare cushion on his legs. He pressed play on the TV remote and the film began. 

The pair sat in silence for the half hour that the film lasted. When the credits began rolling, Sam chanced a glance at Jaime, expecting him to come out with some sarcastic comment about soppy movies. The last thing he expecting was to find Jaime crying silently, large tear drops streaming from his red, blotchy eyes..

Sam threw the cushion at Jaime's head laughing,

"Dude, what the fuck? Man up! It's a cartoon!"


End file.
